This invention relates to an electric motor apparatus having an electronic control unit and particularly to the power connection of the motor and electronic control unit to the incoming supply for controlling the motor operation.
Electric motors are widely used in various industrial, consumer and other products. The motor is often provided with a control circuit for permitting various modes of motor operation. The particular mode of operation may be manually controlled or may be responsive to various line or other conditions. The power supply to the motor is then established through the electronic control circuit for appropriate energization of the motor. Spas, pools and whirlpool tubs are recent typical examples wherein electric motors are used for driving of pumps, air sources and the like. The small electric motors are provided with an electronic control unit including a controllable timer for controlling various modes of operating the product. A control unit is normally mounted as a separate control panel and interconnected by a separate cable to the motor proper. Input power is supplied to the control panel for appropriate operation of the electronic control and the motor. Alternatively, the control can be mounted as an integrated part of the motor.
A significant inconvenience associated with electric motor systems, particularly in consumer products, is caused by operating failure of the motor system. Upon failure, it is difficult at best for the consumer to know whether the failure is due to the control circuit or to the motor as such. This normally therefore requires a service call by a skilled electrical technician who can appropriately check and service each of the electronic circuit and the motor circuit. With the development of more sophisticated electronic controls, the availablity of properly trained service people can often create a problem. The consumer therefore is often faced with a costly charge, and at times with questionable quality of service.
If the fault can be isolated as to one of the two basic elements of system such as the control unit in contrast to the motor proper, a more rapid, efficient and reliable service can be provided. Electronic controls for example will often merely require replacement of a circuit board as a most economical method of correction. Conversely, if the motor itself has failed as by a burned out winding, the motor must be rebuilt at the service center and/or replaced. If the error fault can be so isolated, the consumer may elect to replace the defected component or at least the service man can rapidly and efficiently service the call at a minimum charge.
There is therefore a need for a simple and cost effective means of isolating faults within electric motor system having an electronic control for consumer products and the like.